


Even The Ultimate Hope Needs To Sleep

by Purpli



Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Makoto Overworks Himself, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, oh shit i've been forgetting to tag hinakamuegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Hajime and Izuru notice their boyfriend has been overworking himself.It's time for an intervention.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	Even The Ultimate Hope Needs To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Domestic

Hajime watched as Makoto overworked himself on setting up Hope’s Peak Academy. Makoto had not taken any breaks for the past day. It was starting to become worrying.

“Makoto,” Hajime began. “Maybe it’s time for you to take a break.”

“I can’t,” Makoto protested. “There’s so much work to be done.”

“Work that’ll be there after you take a break,” Hajime continued. “You need to be in your best shape in order to get it done.”

“I’ll be fine,” Makoto said. “I’ll take a break after it’s all done.”

“Or you could take a break now,” Hajime said. “And it’s not really a ‘break’ if you’re taking it after you’ve finished.”

Makoto just stared at them for a moment before looking back at his paperwork. Hajime had never seen Makoto look so worn-out, and he wasn’t about to stand for it.

“How about this,” Izuru began before Hajime could do anything. “If you take a break, I’ll do this work for you.”

“Huh…? I could never ask you to take on this work,” Makoto said. “That’d be unfair.”

Izuru glared at Makoto before continuing, “You need to take a break Makoto, this is non-negotiable.”

“Yeah,” Hajime agreed. “You stink.”

Makoto looked at his paperwork and then back at them and sighed.

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Makoto asked.

“Nope,” Hajime answered. “So you better get in that shower.”

“Fine,” Makoto whined. “I’ll shower.”

As Makoto slowly made his way to the shower, Hajime and Izuru took his place with the paperwork.

“This will be simple,” Izuru said, quickly scanning the paperwork.

“Are you going to get it all done?” Hajime asked.

“Of course.”

By the time Makoto was finished with his shower, the paperwork had been done for a significant amount of time.

“That’s bad practice,” Makoto said as he stared at the finished paperwork. “Having you two do my work is going to make me lazy.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Hajime asked. “You basically have everyone’s dream. No work.”

“Makoto’s idea of the Ultimate Hope is just overworking himself,” Izuru said. “It seems he has always been this way.”

“Hey…! I don’t overwork myself all the time,” Makoto said. “There’s got to be times where I take it easy.”

“If you can name one occurrence then we’ll let you work in peace,” Izuru said. “Otherwise you must accept defeat.”

Makoto pondered for a moment before giving up, “Alright, maybe you caught me.”

“But it’s not like I can just take a break,” Makoto said. “The world is kinda relying on me, even now…”

“The world isn’t always your problem, Makoto,” Hajime said. “Afterall, not too long ago the world relied on Junko Enoshima.”

“And that’s the point,” Makoto said. “I’m the only person who can ‘save’ them since they refuse to save themselves.”

“Right now, that isn’t your problem,” Izuru said. “Right now you’re taking a break.”

“Yeah yeah,” Makoto said, accepting his fate with a sigh. “So, what’s the plan for this break?”

“You’re eating and sleeping,” Izuru said.

“And we’re making sure you get a normal amount of sleep, so don’t even try to protest that,” Hajime added.

“This seems like a long break…” Makoto sighed.

“You’ve been working for a long time,” Hajime countered.

“Yeah, I guess…” Makoto admitted. “But eventually I’ll have to get back to working.”

“You don’t have to work now,” Izuru said. “All your work is done.”

Makoto just huffed and looked away.

After cooking Makoto a meal and practically forcing him to eat, Hajime and Izuru watched Makoto slowly fall asleep on their couch.

“Finally,” Hajime muttered to himself.

“He’s very determined to overwork himself to an early grave,” Izuru commented.

Hajime and Izuru made their way to the couch to pick Makoto up. Despite Makoto’s increased maturity, he had not increased in size at all.

“What time is it…?” Makoto mumbled while in their arms. 

“It’s time for you to sleep,” Hajime said, depositing Makoto into their bed.

“Can you stay with me…?” Makoto asked sleepily, looking away in embarrassment.

“Huh… of course,” Hajime said. “Just give us a few minutes to get ready for bed.”

After getting dressed for bed, Hajime made his way back to the bed before his control was usurped by Izuru.

Izuru went into the bed and Makoto quickly snuggled into him.

“Thanks,” Makoto whispered, muffled by Izuru’s shirt. “I think I needed this.”

“You did,” Izuru said, massaging Makoto’s head softly. “You’re allowed to take breaks, Makoto.”

“That’s what everyone keeps telling me,” Makoto said, voice much softer. “But the world can’t afford my breaks.”

“You have people supporting you, Makoto,” Izuru said. “No one is expecting you to carry this burden all alone.”

“It’s what I’ve always done,” Makoto admitted. “Even in the killing game, I had to shoulder the burden for everyone else.”

“That’s not healthy. No one is expecting perfection out of you,” Izuru said. “I believe your appeal is in your human aspect.”

“Humans make mistakes,” Izuru said. “The public is expecting you to be relatable.”

“You don’t make mistakes,” Makoto pointed out.

“That’s different.”

“Maybe,” Makoto said, snuggling closer to Izuru. “But now it’s time to sleep.”

Izuru just shook his head, waiting for Makoto to fall asleep.

_ Who would’ve thought that we’d end up like this?  _ Hajime asked Izuru.

_ It seemed very unlikely when I met Makoto, _ Izuru admitted.  _ But now it seems like the most obvious thing in the world. _

_ That’s just the love speaking _ , Hajime said.  _ But he does have a certain appeal, doesn’t he? _

_ Maybe,  _ Izuru said.  _ It is a bit out of character for you to admit that. _

_ Hey…! I can admit that I like him too.  _ Hajime bristled.  _ Anyway… shouldn’t we be sleeping as well? _

_ What a boring way to change the topic. _

_ Ugh, you’re such an asshole. _

Hajime and Izuru bickered silently as Makoto slept peacefully unaware. For now, there was peace in the strange household.

Perhaps one day, there would be peace in the world too.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit difficult to write, I wanted to not have it be as long as the other ones so I hope it turned out fine.
> 
> Let Makoto Naegi be pampered by his S/O !!! (and also feel emotions)
> 
> dialogue heavy is becoming a common tag for all of these and it'll probably stay that way.
> 
> Working Title: "Makoto Hajime and Izuru Have A Normal Home Life, I'm Not Lying, Promise"


End file.
